The disclosure relates to an illumination unit that uses a solid-state light-emitting device such as a laser diode (LD), and to a projection display unit and a direct view display unit each of which includes the same.
In recent years, a projector which projects a picture onto a screen has been used widely not only in offices but also in households. The projector modulates, using a light bulb, light derived from a light source to generate image light, and project the thus-generated image light onto the screen to perform displaying (for reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-134324). Nowadays, a palm-size microprojector, a mobile phone incorporating the microprojector, etc., have gradually been in widespread use.